


Say Yes to the Dress

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's getting married. He just so happened to let his little sister have a thought on what he should wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes to the Dress

Kylo sat on the couch, surrounded by his family, and he felt sick. He didn’t know why he had let his sister to talk him into this, how he’d let her talk his parents into letting him do this, and how the hell had she managed to convince Hux this was a good idea?

“I always said he was a drama queen, watch him pick the most dramatic one he can.”

The entourage burst into laughter, and Kylo felt himself relax a little bit.

“Hello! You must be my Skywalker family, yes?”

Kylo looked up at a short, blonde woman, her hair up in a bun, and in an... expensive looking black skirt-suit.

There was a murmur of hellos and yeses, and Ana’s eyes fell on Phasma and Rey. “Who is my bride?”

Kylo didn’t say anything for a few seconds before he raised his hand up. “I am... I’m the one uh picking out a dress.”

Ana’s eyebrows raised a little but she leant forward and shook Kylo’s hand. “I’m Ana, I’ll be your consultant for the day.” Kylo found her bright smile to be bright and friendly. “So, who are you, who do we have here?”

She smiled, and Kylo relaxed under her gaze. His right hand played with the ring on his index finger.

“Well, I’m Ben – I know that’s the name on the appointment, but I prefer Kylo for... reasons.” Ana nodded straight away. “Um, I brought my parents with me, Han and Leia,” his parents were seated on the couch next to him, and he smiled at them.

“This _young_ man here,” his grandfather elbowed him with a laugh and Kylo grinned. “This is my Grandpa Anakin. He’s here because he means a lot to me... he basically raised me. His opinion is really important to me.”

Ana nodded. Kylo leant forward to point at Rey and Phasma. “And then, this is my sister Rey, and my fiancé’s close friend, Phasma.”

Ana rushed a few hellos, making sure to remember their names. “You brought your fiancé’s friend?”

Kylo nodded. “My fiancé is very... _particular_ about certain things so she’ll be able to say, ‘no he will hate this, change it’, and things like that.”

“Within reason.” Phasma laughed a little. “Hux knows the dress is ultimately your decision. I’m just here to try and steer you in the ‘right’ direction.”

Ana smiled a little. “Alright then, Kylo,” his smile grew a little Why don’t you tell me about your fiancé?”

“Well, his name is Hux. He’s uh... we met back in high school. He had to take extra classes and he chose to sit next to me in art. I used to sketch him a lot,” A soft blush was crossing over Kylo’s cheeks and he cleared his throat. “We hated each other growing up and when we had detention together, he finally mentioned, by accident, that he liked me and... well, we went on a few awkward dates. It didn’t really work out and then we both moved for college so we decided to call it quits. I came back to New York to say hi to my parents and... Hux and I ran into each other in a coffee shop. He asked me out on another date, and things were a lot less awkward and,” he burst into a smile. “He asked me to marry him on 4th of July. We went for a walk along the boardwalk near where we live and we were watching the fireworks and then he just dropped and I started panicking and then... he was holding a ring and...”

Kylo broke off, looking down. Christ, don’t let him start crying now.

Ana smiled softly and nodded. “He sounds like a keeper.”

“He really is, I love him I... I don’t know where I would be without him.”

Kylo looked down, blushing as his entourage started awing, his Grandfather nudging his arm with a smile.

“Okay, so just a few questions,” Kylo looked back up. “Where is your wedding going to be?”

“We’re actually going to Germany, so his family can be present. His family uh... they’re not as well off as my own, so we’re all going over there. It’s going to be December 27th, so in two months.”

Ana smiled a little nodding, “Okay, where about in Germany?”

“Munich. It’s his home town and we went before for the Christmas markets and I loved it so... we’re having a church wedding with the Christmas Winter wonderland style decorations.”

Kylo smiled softly as the woman nodded and he looked down.

“Alright, do you have any idea what you’re looking for?”

“I was thinking something sort of short. Not cocktail length short, but maybe... calf length? We’re going to be outside a lot and I don’t want a train to get dirty. I like the idea of a little bit of bling, but nothing _too_ fancy. I also like the idea of lace – and as you can tell from the look on my Father’s face, he doesn’t agree.”

“I’d prefer to see him in something more... traditional and simple.”

Kylo pulled a face.

“Heels?”

“Depends on the heel itself; if I do, I want nothing bigger than a 4 inch heel or I won’t be able to walk.”

“And what’s your price range?”

Han leaned forward with a cough. “$5,000. However, $7,000 can be pushed if he really likes one.”

“Okay then, Kylo, if you come with me, we can get you into a dress.”

-xox-

“So, your Father suggested this one.”

Kylo glanced over the dress and pulled a face. “You didn’t even need to tell me that my Dad picked that up.”

It was a simple dress that fell down to his knees. The top of his chest, just above his pecs, was covered by a lace holding, that went around the back and looped over the shoulders, and a fluff belt wrapped around the waist.

“That is going to look terrible.”

“Do you want to skip this?”

“No no... he’ll be heartbroken if I don’t...”

Still, Kylo pulled a face as he stepped into the dress. The satin felt strange on his skin and he didn’t know what to do with his hands when the dress was on.

“I don’t think it looks too bad.”

“This is the kind of style Hux hates.” Kylo pulled a face at Ana before sighing, following her back to the appointment room. The group went silent and then Rey and Leia were awwing, and his Grandpa and Father were smiling.

Phasma was frowning.

Kylo hid behind his hair as he stood on the podium in front of the mirror. He rested his hands on his hips and cringed a little.

“What do people think of it?”

Han nodded a little, smiling. “It looks good.”

Kylo felt bad when his Grandfather agreed.

“It looks perfect on you.”

Kylo turned and awkwardly held his hands out to the sides.

“Girls?”

Rey nodded a little. “It suits you...but I think it’s _too_ simple. It’s not... you.”

Leia nodded. “I think... that figure suits you. It’s not too tight, obviously, you don’t have the same body as the brides that would normally be trying on so I think something a little looser is best, it’s not trying to cling to things that aren’t there.”

“Yea,” Kylo nodded and glanced at himself in the mirror. “But it’s being altered so that the breast support is removed so I won’t have these breast cups in my dress.”

Phasma snored. “Hux would hate that.”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

Han frowned. “It’s your choice, not Hux’s.”

Kylo grimaced. “Papa, Pops, I love you both but... I hate this. I really hate it.”

Han snorted and looked away. Kylo winced and hurried back to the dressing room with the consultant.

-xox-

“Papa’s a hard nut.” Kylo crossed his arms over his chest, rocking on the balls of his feet as he sighed.

“I saw that.” Ana frowned as she passed the bagged gown back out to an assistant before she closed the door. “Do you want to go and choose something you want to try?”

“I-I think, yea. I don’t know what I want so... this is all new to me.”

“What prompted you to wear a dress, if I might ask?”

“My sister was saying I should do it as a joke and she kept saying I should wear a dress and then she started putting me in these little sexy numbers as a joke and then Hux said I actually looked really good in a dress and then we all sat down and discussed it. We thought that... if I found one, I’d wear it but I wouldn’t actively look for one. Like, if I don’t find one today, then I’m just getting a tux.”

Ana laughed a little and lead Kylo out the room. “It’s always the little sisters, hm?”

“She’s six years younger than me and I hate her.”

“You hate her?”

“Aren’t all older siblings mean to hate their younger’s?”

“I’m sure Rey loves you, Kylo.”

“She does, she’s just really annoying.” Kylo hummed a little as he stopped talking, looking through the dress bags that hung around him. Bag after bag seemed to hold disappointing dresses, things that would look better on other people, but not him.

 _No. No. No. No- bling_.

Kylo pulled the dress from the rack and looked it up and down before giving a half-grin, half-grimace at Ana. She took the dress and beckoned him back to the dressing room.

“Short, for sure.”

“I’m always covered up... I thought that something short might be nice for a change.”

“Well, this is a beautiful dress.”

“I hope.”

Ana helped him into it and Kylo glanced at himself in the mirror. It stopped three-quarters of the way down his thighs, there was a soft belt across the middle, full of sparkle and shimmer and the one shoulder was made of rouched roses.

Kylo smiled, running his hands over the tight bodice. “I like this...”

“Yea?”

“Yea... yea I really do.”

“Want to show them?”

“Is there- is there a pair of small silver heels that might go with this?”

Ana nodded and disappeared from the room, before her head poked around again. “Shoe size?”

“Nine.”

She disappeared again and Kylo pressed his hands flat against his stomach, turning to the side. The dress really did suit him, he mused, and he almost jumped when Ana came back in.

She helped him into the simple silver heels, wrapping the strap around his ankles and doing them up before leading him back out to the podium and his family. Rey and Phasma immediately broke into squeals and Kylo blinked a little as Rey started crying.

“Oh my god, Kylo,” she sniffed, rubbing her eyes. “You look gorgeous.”

“Momma?”

“Can the hem be dropped a little?”

Han nodded a little. “I agree. I don’t think that kind of dress is suited to you.”

“You’re just saying that because it’s short.”

“That’s exactly why I’m saying it.”

Kylo frowned and tried not to glare. “I like this style, though. It’s short enough that it’s not going to get dirty, and it’s simple, but it still has a little shimmer and flash.”

Han snorted. “If you wear something like that, I am not coming to your wedding.”

Everyone went silent, and Kylo licked his lips.

“You would seriously not come to my wedding just because of the length of a piece of material?”

Han nodded, crossing his arms. “I’m not watching my son get married looking like a whore.”

Kylo felt tears pricking up and he had to take a deep breath to look away. “Okay, you know what?” He cursed in his head when the tears started flowing. “This is my wedding. **_My_** wedding. The only people whose opinions that matter on that are mine and Hux’s. If I want to wear a dress like this when **_I_** walk down the aisle to **_my_** fiancé and future husband, then I will wear a motherfucking dressing like this. Your opinion, does not matter. Going to say you won’t buy the dress? Go for it, I can buy it myself. I don’t even need you at my wedding, so fuck you.”

Kylo turned and walked back, straight to the dressing room, unable to stop the tears that were pouring down his face. He tried his best not to cry, he’d tried, he really had, but that was it. He knew his Father liked being difficult like this but to threaten to miss his own wedding?

-xox-

The door slammed shut behind him and he let it all sob out, slowly sinking into the seat. He buried his face in his hands and tried to remember how to breathe, tried to remember how to stop crying.

“Kylo?”

He looked up at Ana and slowly stood up so she could help him take the dress off. “Yes, he’s always like this.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Ana paused as she started putting the dress back in the bag. “Maybe we should try something a little longer-”

They paused at a knock on the door and Ana peeked her head round, only to stand aside and let Anakin in.

Kylo burst into another bout of tears, and he stood to wrap his arms around his grandfather. “I’m so sorry you heard all that, I...”

“Relax, relax.” Anakin gently ran a hand through Kylo’s hair and he shifted to sit Kylo down. “Han was out of order, he had no right to talk to you like that. Your Mom is telling him off as we speak – even Rey is getting involved.”

Kylo sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“How about this; _I’ll_ see if I can find you a dress and, if not, we call it quits? Han can go back to work and you and I can go do some retail therapy.”

Kylo hesitated before nodding, watching his Grandfather disappear from the changing room. Ana smiled weakly.

“You and him seem really close.”

“We are... Momma and Pop were always busy working, Momma worked in the army, Dad was a trader. They were always here there and everywhere so Grandpops was both of my parents. He did everything for me and Rey.”

Ana smiled a little, leaning forward to rub Kylo’s back. “You’re a lucky man.”

“I really am. He’s done a lot to me, we were best friends growing up, even when Rey was around. He always made time for me.” Kylo smiled softly, only to look up when there was a knock on the door.

Ana opened it and Kylo’s eyes widened at the sight of the dress in his Grandfather’s hands.

-xox-

Kylo slowly walked across the salon, barely able to breathe as he clenched his hands shut tightly.

He stepped onto the podium and he burst into tears as his Mom teared up. “Oh, son...”

Rey and Phasma were crying and even his Grandfather seemed close to tears.

Kylo turned around to stare at himself in the mirror, tearing up. “Oh my god...”

It was a long dress, tight fitting all the way down his body, and then the train mulled around his feet, making it easier to walk in. The whole gown was covered in a lace overlay that continued over his shoulders, arms and chest-top – the only break was in a small eyelet that showed his spine off.

“Kylo, you look stunning.”

The young male turned his head to smile at his Grandfather, trying not to cry again.

“Pop? What do... what do you think?”

Kylo couldn’t read his Father’s face at all and he was nervous. Han was just staring, just staring and staring – and then his Father was tearing up and trying not to cry.

“Jesus, Kyl, you look gorgeous.”

He got up and walked up to Kylo, hugging him tightly. Kylo wrapped his arms back around his Father bursting into tears.

"And to make it a little sweeter, this dress is slightly over budget, but only by $700; it's $5,700... I have to ask, Kylo... what are you saying?”

He leaned back, smiling so wide his face hurt. “I’m saying yes to this dress.”

They all laughed and clapped before Kylo pulled his Father in for another hug, motioning for his family to come join in.

**Author's Note:**

> [First Dress](http://www.fahv.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/mid-length-white-wedding-dress.jpg)  
> [Second Dress](http://www.allensbridal.com/1807-14281/yarn-one-shoulder-short-ball-gown-wedding-dress.jpg)  
> [Chosen Dress](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_371270451_00-1.0x0/slim-summer-beach-mermaid-wedding-dresses.jpg)  
>  // [Fanart](http://flowers-and-chai.tumblr.com/post/138066744147/ren-in-a-bridal-gown-from-i-look-so-good-in-blues) by a friend of Kylo in his chosen dress <3  
>    
> I was watching it with my Mom earlier, started writing this, asked on Tumblr if people wanted this and the damn post got over 30 notes so here you all go wow I'm.  
> This could probably be better? It's 1.30am??? I'll give it a read over in the morning oops.
> 
> I am writing the engagement, and then I might do the wedding and honeymoon - that's up to you! Let me know if you want the wedding and honey moon, I'll start enough series, fck it. 
> 
>  Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
